The present invention relates to a mattress assembly for use on a hospital bed. More particularly, the present invention relates to a replacement mattress assembly which can be used on various types of bed frames to provide improved patient support and therapies.
The mattress assembly of the present invention is a mattress replacement which can be used on various types of frames to provide improved patient support and therapy. The mattress includes a support surface having an external cover defining an interior region. A plurality of air cushions are located within the interior region. The interior region also includes valves located at a head end of the mattress and an air intake manifold and percussion/vibration valve at a foot end of the mattress. Cloth tubes are configured to couple the air inlet manifold to the valves at the head end of the mattress. These cloth tubes are very flexible and reduce the likelihood of kinking when the mattress is articulated on a bed frame.
The mattress assembly is designed to facilitate transfer of the mattress assembly from one bed frame to another. A plurality of low friction plates are located on a bottom surface of the mattress. The plates are formed to include apertures and handles to facilitate movement of the mattress from one bed frame to another by a caregiver. The mattress also includes extension cushions on opposite side portions of the mattress. These cushions can be selectively inflated and deflated depending upon the width of the bed frame on which the mattress is located. Illustratively, the valve is used to selectively inflate and deflate the extension cushions.
Also illustratively, therapy controls are input into the system using a touch screen formed integrally with a blower housing. An operator can input commands into a main microprocessor using the touch screen input display. Signals are transmitted from the main microprocessor to a valve controller within the mattress assembly using an electrical cable which extends between the housing and the controller. In the illustrated embodiment, the electrical cable extends through the interior region of an air hose connected between the blower housing and the inlet manifold within the mattress. Running the electrical cable through the interior region of the air hose reduces clutter and reduces likelihood that the electrical cable will be inadvertently disconnected.
The mattress assembly is configured to provide various types of therapy for a patient located on the mattress. For instance, percussion vibration therapy and rotation therapy can be provided to the patient. The apparatus includes a siderail down sensor configured to be coupled to the bed frame or directly to the siderail of the bed to generate an output signal when the siderail is down. The output signal is delivered to the microprocessor to deactivate a particular therapy, such as the rotation therapy, if the siderail is down.
According to one aspect of the present invention, an apparatus is provided for controlling inflation and deflation of an air mattress including at least one air bladder, a valve, and a controller for the valve. The apparatus includes a housing formed to include an air inlet and an air outlet, an air supply located within the housing, and an electrical user input located on the housing. The electrical input is configured to generate a control signal for the valve controller. The apparatus also includes an air hose having a first end coupled to the outlet of the housing and a second end coupled to the valve. The hose has an interior region configured to conduct air from the air supply to the valve. The apparatus further includes an electrical cable having a first end coupled to the housing and a second end coupled to the controller. The cable is located at least partially within the interior region of the hose.
In the illustrated embodiment, the cable includes first and second electrical connectors at the first and second ends, respectively. The first electrical connector is coupled to a connector on the housing outside the interior region of the hose, and the second electrical connector is coupled to the controller outside the interior region of the hose. A center portion of the cable is located within the interior region of the hose.
The illustrated hose includes first and second fittings at the first and second ends, respectively. The first and second fittings are configured to engage the cable to provide strain relief adjacent the first and second ends of the cable.
The apparatus further includes an air intake manifold coupled to the air inlet. The manifold includes a wall defining a bottom opening. The manifold is configured to change the direction of intake air entering the housing to reduce the intake noise of the intake air. A filter is coupled to the air manifold. A foam material is coupled to the wall of the manifold within an interior region of the manifold.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an air mattress includes a cover defining an interior region, at least one air bladder located in the interior region, an air manifold having an inlet configured to receive air from an air supply and an outlet, a valve having an inlet and an outlet coupled to the at least one air bladder, and a cloth tube having a first end coupled to the outlet of the manifold and a second end coupled to the inlet of the valve. The manifold, valve, and cloth tube are all located within the interior region.
The illustrated mattress includes a plurality of air bladders and first and second valves having a plurality of outputs coupled to the plurality of air bladders. The first cloth tube extends from the manifold to the first valve. The apparatus also includes a second cloth tube having a first end coupled to the outlet of the manifold and a second end coupled to an inlet of the second valve. In the illustrated embodiment a mesh liner is located within each cloth tube.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a mattress is configured to be located on a bed frame. The mattress includes a support surface having a head end, a foot end, and spaced apart first and second side portions. The mattress also includes an air bladder coupled to and extending along the first side of the support surface. The air bladder is inflatable and deflatable to adjust the width of the mattress.
In the illustrated embodiment, the mattress includes a second air bladder coupled to and extending along the second side portion of the support surface. The second air bladder is inflatable and deflatable to adjust the width of the mattress. The first and second air bladders are illustratively coupled to an exterior portion of the support surface.
In the illustrated embodiment, the support surface includes a plurality of air bladders located within an interior region of the support surface and a cover surrounding the plurality of air bladders. The first and second air bladders being located outside the cover.
Also in the illustrated embodiment, a valve is configured to be coupled to an air supply. The valve has an output coupled to the first and second air bladders for selectively inflating and deflating the first and second air bladders based on the width of the frame. The valve is configured to normally inflate the first and second air bladders. A second valve is also coupled to the first and second air bladders for manually removing air from the first and second air bladders upon actuation of the second valve.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a support apparatus includes a mattress having a top surface configured to support a body and a bottom surface. The apparatus also includes at least one plate coupled to the bottom surface of the mattress to facilitate transfer of the mattress from one bed frame to another bed frame.
In the illustrated embodiment, the plate is made from a low friction plastic material. A plurality of plates are illustratively coupled to the bottom surface of the mattress. The plates have a rectangular shape and includes first and second ends located adjacent first and second side portions of the mattress. The plates are formed to include a plurality of apertures. The plates are also formed to include first and second handles adjacent the first and second ends.
According to a still further aspect of the present invention, a replacement mattress apparatus is provided for use on a bed frame having at least one siderail movable from an up position to a down position. The apparatus includes a support surface, an electrical controller configured to control the support surface, and a siderail down sensor configured to be coupled to one of the bed frame and siderail. The siderail down sensor is electrically coupled to the controller. The siderail down sensor is configured to generate an output signal indicating that the siderail of the bed frame is in the down position.
The siderail down sensor may include, for example, a mercury switch, a ball switch, or an accelerometer. In one illustrated embodiment, the siderail down sensor includes a switch and an attachment mechanism configured to couple the sensor to the bed frame adjacent the siderail. The siderail is configured to actuate the switch and generate an output signal as the siderail moves from an up position to a down position. The switch of the siderail down sensor is configured to be closed when the siderail is in the up position.
In another illustrated embodiment, the siderail down sensor includes first and second plates slidable relative to each other. The first and second plates are spring biased together to clamp the siderail down sensor to the siderail.
According to an additional embodiment of the present invention, a mattress includes a support surface having a head end, a foot end, and spaced apart first and second side portions. The support surface includes at least one air cushion having separately inflatable first and second outer sections located adjacent the first and second side portions of the support surface, respectively, and an inner section located between the first and second outer sections. The mattress also includes a valve having an air inlet configured to be coupled to an air supply, and at least two outlets coupled to the first and second outer sections and the inner section. The mattress further includes a controller coupled to the valve. The controller is configured to reduce the pressure of the inner section of the air cushion to a pressure less than a pressure in the first and second outer sections to maintain a body on the support surface positioned over the inner portion during transport of the support surface.
In the illustrated embodiment, the support surface includes a head cushion, a seat cushion, and a foot cushion which each include the first and second outer sections and the inner sections which are separately inflatable. A chest cushion is located between the head cushion and the seat cushion. The chest cushion is formed to include a plurality of percussion/vibration bladders coupled to a percussion/vibration valve.
Also in the illustrated embodiment, the support surface includes at least one lower air cushion situated below the head cushion, the seat cushion, and the foot cushion within the support surface. The at least one lower air cushion remains inflated during deflation of the inner sections during transport. First and second rotation bladders are located below the at least one lower air cushion within the support surface. The first and second rotation bladders are coupled to outputs from the valve. The controller is configured to inflate and deflate the rotation bladders to provide rotation therapy to the body on the support surface.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.